Zero to Gundam
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. Reposted to FFN. In a space battle, Quatre is sent through what looks to be a strange Blackhole. Only to wake up to being cared for by Kagome Higurashi. This is their adventure as they both learn to adapt to 20th Century Japan. Hoping to find a way home.
1. Important Notice, Please Read

Dear Readers,

This notice is important (to me), and I would like it if you, the readers/reviewers, who have taken the time to show interest in the story/transformative work's I have posted would as well. Because of what I am addressing, I feel it is important to me as a person, as well as every single person who uses or other such sites.

I have been a user of since 2003, and I was an unregistered user(no account) until 2008. So I have witnessed two purgings of people's stories/transformative works. And in that time, I have been a part of a few communities and forums, which made this site originally more unique, other than being one of the first sites to allow people to post their fictional pieces based on a fandom or genre they liked/loved. In the past few years that have been some issues cropping up that, well, don't belong.

The T.o.S of this site are clear on what is and is not accepted. Have I been a person who has posted something that broke the T.o.S? Yes. Have I(at some point) contributed to the toxicity and drama that happens in Forums, Communities, and the Fandoms? Yes. I own my mistakes and the things that came from them. Enough said, there is no need to dredge that backup.

The message I want to impart/share with all of you is this as it has become a growing problem on this site. And yes, I have taken the time to talk to my fellow Authors, whether in a fandom I am in or not, based on things I have seen/read here and on other places, but not limited to, like Reddit and other such sites. And that is people who think they are anonymous/faceless because they are on/using the internet.

While in some aspects, this is true, it does not give a person/human being/user of the right to be what is referred to as a Troll — thinking that there are no repercussions for them being faceless/anonymous(whether logged into their account or as a guest) and leaving what they** "****_deem_****"** as constructive Criticism on a fellow author/user story.

I think a lot of people forget that those who post the stories are consciously aware that by putting their/our works up on the internet on such sights as Fanfiction, Archive of our Own(AO3), Wattpad ETC, that we are willingly making ourselves vulnerable. We are people with thoughts and feelings, thus receiving a review can be something that can make our day brighter, or completely tear us down and feel depressed or worse.

So let me clarify something. Let's start with something simple - _**Fanfiction and what it is!**_ Fanfiction is a fictional piece of work, written by a person who is a fan of a specific fandom or genre. Thus they are taking creative liberties of an already existing piece of work and remaking it into something that is unique(ish) and creative to their own imagination and ideas. Whether it is canon or not. Whether it is Alternate Reality (in the canon universe) or Alternate Universe (a different world altogether).

Next would be _**Constructive Criticism and what that is and is not**_. Constructive Criticism is a written review by a fellow user/author, that is meant to be polite, and state/point out if an author has made a mistake in their grammar (IE: Spelling and punctuation) or let the Author know that user/reviewer liked the story. The T.o.S. of is very clear on this. It does state (I re-read them all before this) that they expect a person who is posting their stories/transformative works to the site to use some sort of Spell Checker, or google the words. Meaning this site does have a certain standard it would ideally like to uphold.

**_Good Constructive Criticism_** (whether done in a review or a PM [Private Message]) would let the Author know how you, the user/reviewer, feels about the story/transformative work you just read. Using words/phrases like "_I noticed_" or "_At this point, I got lost because point "A' didn't seem to connect to point 'B'._" These are acceptable, and show you the user/reviewer are being respectful of the Author's work, as well as implementing things that all humans learn (no matter their culture, ethnicity, or religion) growing up: Manners, Morals, and Common Sense (it isn't a mythical creature people).

_**Bad Constructive Criticism**_ (hardly done via PM) is where a user/reviewer stated their opinion that is not useful in improving the story. Opinions are fine, everyone has them just like armpits and assholes, but they can stink just as badly(nobodies shit smells like fucking roses, get real). When a review is left telling an Author that their story is crap or worse (which no one has the right to do that, it is rude), or that they need to change something in "_**THEIR**_" story because you the user/reviewer doesn't like it, and doesn't suit your needs, then it's bad constructive criticism.

By telling an Author they need to change "_**THEIR**_" story/transformative work, you are taking away their right to express themselves. Think about how you would feel if you had such a review? Because those who post things like that don't stop to think about the Author's feelings, or precisely what they could be going through In Real Life. The net leaves us, the users, faceless and anonymous, true. Won't deny it. But by using that, you are not seeing other users as individuals, or even people, thus making it okay in you the user/reviewers mind okay to be a troll, say hurtful things which are harassment and bullying.

And on the net, when you bully someone via some form of social media ( does count as this because of the forums and communities it allows for like-minded individuals to gather) is called _**Cyberbullying**_. And no, again, I am not just throwing this out there. I have taken the time in the last month or two to do my research both on the net, local libraries in my own state (each state/country has a slightly different take on _**Cyberbullying laws**_, look them up it is good to know what your state/country does to those who are found guilty) and talking with Lawyers about this subject.

No, this does not make me an expert, but relatively well versed and armed and ready just in case I catch hell and hate from you, my fellow users, who are reading this and have made it this far. I can attest that for most states in the USA if a person is found guilty of _**Cyberbullying**_, they can pay fines up to 5,000USD(Max) and have what they say and do monitored on the net or get jail time.

I believe that each person/user of has the right to be respected. If you, the user/reviewer, read a story you know you won't like because of a pairing, a character, or the premise of the story, then I will automatically label you as a self-flagellating masochist. You are only upsetting yourself by reading a story with things you know you don't like. And thus think that because you have done so, it gives you the right to act like a savage with no morals, manners, or common sense and rip another person, who is the author of what you read, to shreds and to soothe your own ego.

I can honestly say that at one point or another I have told authors' their story wasn't for me after reading a chapter or two to be sure. But never have I told the Author of what I have read that their works are crap or worse, or that they need to change _**"THEIR"**_ work to suit my needs, or that they should go off and kill themselves. Yes, those people exist. One is in the Fairy Tail Fandom (those who are familiar with this person give a nod) who doesn't like a particular character and then proceeds to tell the Author (using deplorable grammar nonetheless) to step in front of a car, or that the Author is a retard (followed by an explicative). And yes, I have had this person, in recent months, leave reviews like that.

When I get reviews like that (I will be candid about this), yes, it hurts, but I take a screenshot of it before deleting (if it is a guest review) or I block that user from leaving reviews. Then I share it with some of my fellow authors (who all have at one point or another been targeted by this _**trolling Cyberbully**_, and we laugh. Because well, it's stupid to us. Again, I label people who read stuff that they know has things they don't like as masochists. And I don't presume to understand or even guess at what is going on in their minds in real life. Maybe they are being bullied IRL and want to take it out on someone, again thinking that they can remain faceless and anonymous, which is a sad fact, untrue.

Because there are things called an IP address which this site does track and can be traced back to the user who is abusing others, this leads us to two things that were added to years ago: the _**"Report"**_ button and the _**"Block"**_ feature. Both were implemented to help maintain and control the website so that the Administrators and Owner were not overrun with claims from the Users about other Users. Quite literally, a few years ago, I asked the Admins about these features after a year-long sabbatical from the site due to my health, both physical and mental.

This is what I was told: they felt the users should be mature enough to know the T.o.S and follow them, but if they stumbled across a user who didn't, then they now had the right/power to hit that button on a story that breaks the T.o.S clearly defined rules. And that the Block feature was instigated so that they didn't have to stop updates, Server maintenance, coding, etc. (all essential and difficult stuff even with degrees, because it is continually changing) to review the complaints about users being trolls, harassing other users and bullying them. Again that leads to _**Cyberbullying**_ and is a huge no-no.

If a user/Author blocks another User/author/reviewer, it doesn't mean that they are weak-willed, needs to grow a backbone, or get thicker skin. It just means that they don't want to deal with BS that is being laid at their feet by another person. A person who has no respect or consideration for their fellow human/user of the site. These insults I have listed above have been tossed at me, which means that the person took offense to me not liking them, telling me what I had to change in my story to suit **_their_** damn needs. Or telling me that if I am to use phrases from another language to study that language and not **_FUCK_** it up.

I laughed wholeheartedly, and when I need a good laugh, look at that review. I may not speak the Japanese Language, but I have friends who live in Japan that I have asked, as well as work my local Anime Convention and have access to our foreign guests to ask questions. My day was made one year meeting the creators of Naruto and One Piece and getting to sit in a private panel for staff and ask questions with my fellow staffers. A word in another language, depending on the traditional and/or slang use, can have many different meanings. And let's not forget that other cultures outside of the USA have words that are everyday use, but when in a religious context mean something else — making Language a beautiful thing!

This marks the end of my little rant, for this is what this whole thing is. I refuse to change anything I have stated in this rant because it is **_my_** opinion, **_my_** thoughts. And I am entitled to them, just like each of you who have taken the time to actually care and read all this.

Sincerely,

Im Ur Misconception

PS For the record, I had a death threat given to me back in 2008 when I first started writing fanfiction. The very first story I posted was a fandom that is still going strong today, but is a lot more lenient about the pairings: Yu-Gi-Oh! Back then, I did something taboo: I put an OC (original character) into my story, just for starters. The pairings for my story also weren't one of the three or four that were **"****_allowed_****"** back them. IE: Yami/Kaiba, Yugi/Kaiba, Yugi/Tea, or the rare pairing, Kaiba/Joey Wheeler(Junichi). The person who delivered the death threat via review was very graphic in how they explained they were going to hack my account, ruin my life, hunt me down and defile me, before leaving me staked out in the middle of whatever backwater, inbred, redneck town I was to be covered in their fecal matter(I was told that they were banned completely and forever from , meaning their IP Address). I was scared (_**Cyberbullying**_ was not a thing like that at the time, and I had little to no knowledge about hacking). I almost stopped writing, but having two sisters that are lawyers, a grandmother who was the secretary for a District Attorney for ten years, and my family (all who helped me fix this). They gave me support, and I stayed an Author here, sharing my work. So, it is hilarious to me, as a person who has suffered health problems, severe depression and attempted suicide due to bullies, rape (and subsequential loss of twins that resulted from that) as a young teen, then an abusive husband, that I now find people telling me to get a thicker skin or grow a backbone funny.


	2. ch 1 Blackholes have Pink?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters, that right belongs to Katsuyuki Sumizawa and Masashi Ikeda. Nor do I own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

As he came to, he felt a wave of pain wash through him. He was a bit surprised he was even alive. They'd been fighting in space in their new custom Gundams. An explosion had been set off, causing a massive backlash behind him and Trowa. Not thinking he had used Sandrock to push Trowa's Heavy Arms away. He was instinctively protecting his friend.

The concussive force from the blast had knocked out the already damaged thrusters on Sandrock. It was causing him to be sent adrift. Space was far from kind; he knew that. But space was not without a heart. A fact he genuinely believed in. And he just closed his eyes, the crackling of static over his comms, which were also damaged and unusable. He just had to wait. There was no doubt his friends would come to get him after the battle was done and over with. That was his train of thoughts when he felt Sandrock begin to move faster.

Looking around through the partially visible monitor feed, he spotted what looked like a black hole, but it was not. The feel of it was not the same. And he was pretty sure that black holes didn't have pinkish swirls to their center. Knowing he was unable to stop his descent, he lowered the oxygen in the cabin to make him pass out. Whatever that hole was, he didn't want to feel anything while conscious going through.

But he was not conscious and feeling pain. It meant he was alive. Possibly in an unknown place with unknown people. A mix for disaster.

"Hey, sis! He's awake!"

Flinching at how loud the voice was, he processed it. It was a child's, most likely a boy too. And the boy had called for his sister. Whether they were biological or not would have to be found out. So, slowly he opened his eyes to see the world through a thin haze.

Quickly his mind processed if there had been damage to his retina. Only to be forced to blink rapidly as the haze suddenly vanished. They were giving him a clear view of a room whose walls were a pale cream, trimmed in a deep brown.

"Oh, wow! This seals it; you are a real live look-alike of my favorite Gundam Wing Pilot."

Confused and now on alert, he turned his head to see a young boy with black hair, brown almond-shaped eyes, and tan skin. The excitement on the boy's face could only come from childhood delight though there was no malice or any ill intent from the boy. Only to glance past him as movement caught his attention.

"Sota, you leave the poor guy alone," A soft, but stern female voice said.

He couldn't help but stare. The girl had to be his age. Her face was heart-shaped, framed by wavy blue-black hair and dominated by large blue eyes that made him think of the ocean under the sun. Which he noticed were glittering in amusement as he caught him looking at her, before flashing him a warm smile. It was making him feel a bit light-headed and flushed of the face.

"You'll have to forgive my little brother. In the last eighteen months, he had become a Mecha Anime Otaku. Though I have to agree, your resemblance to one of the Gundam Pilots is almost uncanny," the girl said, her blue eyes boring into him like Heero's, though without the murderous intent.

Not sure how to reply to what the girl said. Since he had no clue what an otaku was, let alone anime. He just stared back at her. Eventually, the girl laughed at him.

"It's okay if you don't remember. We found you bloody, barely breathing at the top of our family's shrine steps. Pretty sure you had a concussion, but no matter what you refused to wake up," she spoke again, her voice soft but firm. "I mean three days you slept, Mister. So, do you want to try and sit on your own? I mean, boys have their pride, right?"

Quirking an eyebrow at her sudden teasing tone, he decided to try on his own. He was still trying to sort through all she had said. Though being out for three days was a bit troublesome. Frowning as he attempted to push himself up, finding his body to be weak, he just looked at the girl. Who gave him an understanding look, said nothing as she leaned over his person, sliding an arm under his shoulders and lifted him with ease.

The girl was stronger than she looked. He could feel callouses on the pads of her fingertips and base of her palm. Odd places for calluses to be. But he had no room to talk once he was settled back on some pillows he watched as the girl tucked an incredibly short green pleated skirt under her and sat on the edge of the bed, next to him.

"So, let's introduce ourselves. I am Kagome Higurashi," She said, her eyes observing him.

He didn't know what alias to give her. And his real name was a huge no.

"Quit stressing. Since you are not forthcoming, I'll tell everyone you cannot remember right now," Kagome stated. "Though until you 'do' remember, we will say your name is Bob. Since it is generic and can fit most foreigners, and from your looks alone, you are a foreigner who has come to Japan."

The look in her eyes told him she was not easily fooled. He frowned at the name she chose. But he just shook his head in acceptance. Something was telling him the girl wouldn't let things be boring at all while he stayed here if he was allowed to stay here.

_**TBC!**_


	3. ch 2 More or Less Primative?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters, that right belongs to Katsuyuki Sumizawa and Masashi Ikeda. Nor do I own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Quatre looked out the living room window at Kagome as she sent her brother off down the steps, a smile playing across her lips. It had been a month since he had arrived in the past. Oddly the twentieth century from what he was able to tell. The computers they had were easily hacked, which he silently thanked Duo and his Gundams creator for the knowledge he had on it—making it so much easier to procure documents.

Though he had taken the time to learn about his family history and where he had come from hundreds of years before his actual conception in a test tube on a Colony, ironically, when looking it up, he found he was almost a replica of one of his ancestors. The first Quatre to be exact. Except for his eyes, those he knew he got from his mother.

Frowning a bit as he heard a cough come from behind him, Quatre turned and looked at Mrs. Higurashi as she held out two cloth-wrapped boxes. They were confusing him. Unsure of what to do, he held out his hands, and the boxes were handed to him.

"These are Bentos, Bob," Mrs. Higurashi said.

Not sure what she was talking about, Quatre just continued to stare. His mind reeling about just how many different things there were in this time compared to his own. And that included the people, or more specifically girls, of which he knew how to interact with, or thought he did. Smiling as he waited for Mrs. Higurashi to continue, since she still operated under the belief, as did the grandfather and Souta, that he had amnesia and was a foreigner.

"Oh, forgive me. It is your lunch. You will be attending school with Kagome now, as an exchange student," she explained.

With a small nod of his head, Quatre turned to see if Kagome had come back inside, only to see her leaning against the doorframe with a slightly amused smile on her lips. It had him wanting to frown, but he was the image of politeness and raised the one with red checker cloth to her. Only to have her shake her head as she pushed away from the doorframe and walked to him, taking the one covered in a green checkered cloth.

"This one is mine, Bob," she said. "Please follow me, or we will be late for school. And that is a no-no on the first day."

With that, he watched as she picked up a yellow backpack, putting her Bento box in and practically skipping out the door. Her moods confused him much. And he still believed that there was more to her than she let on. But for the moment, he would let it go because he was a bit excited to be in what was termed a School Setting. Yes, his time did have it, but being born male

* * *

His eyes were wide as he stared at the classroom and its students. All of who just stared back at him expectantly. It was safe to say that he felt nervous. Something that was almost foreign in concept. He was a strong, proud, and very confident person who did have his insecurities. But with twenty-five other people just looking at him with mixed reactions, Quatre was not sure at that moment. Fighting and killing was easier than this.

"Hi, I am... Bob Smith, an exchange student from America. It is a pleasure to meet you," he said, giving a small half-bow.

When he stood up, he could see that a few were whispering, more were looking bored at his introduction, while others were assessing him with looks that were a mix of predatory and contemplative. While Kagome just sat in the back and looked out the window as if she didn't care.

"Thank you, Bob, you may go sit next to Kagome. She can share her books with you until the school gets you your own," the teacher instructed.

With a nod of his head, Quatre did as asked and sat in the empty desk next to Kagome, who looked at him briefly, sliding a book to the edge of her desk. When the teacher called out which page to open it too, she flipped it open and then went back to staring out the window. Homeroom was History class.

* * *

The hot September sun beat down on his head as he sat there on the bench just outside the cafeteria. He felt exhausted. And it was not from the learning he was doing. Kagome had been kind enough to let him read most of her textbooks before school had started specifically after he had _acquired_ some identification papers. All with the generic name she'd so pleasantly given him. He did not like being called Bob Smith. It was a name that indicated that he had no presence. Which at the moment he had too much of.

Which was also the reason for him being so tired. It had been nonstop since they sat down to lunch that the other students had started playing him with questions. Though, he found a small fraction of satisfaction in the fact that Kagome was included in this little tete a tete. Her own three best friends, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, were interrogating her about him and leaving the girl practically twitching and frothing at the mouth from how red her face was getting.

Of course, the questions were not the ones he had expected. Nope, they'd started off asking if Kagome was going to date him. This had startled him, before Kagome shut that down in a cold, concise manner with one word, no. The force behind it was just brutal. It was making him wonder if somewhere down the line, her descendant would be Heero Yuy. That was hilarious but could explain their similar blue eyes.

He was snorting as he continued to field more questions from his fellow students. He was as vague as possible. Because he was not familiar with America, at least not at this time, even with all the research he put in; it was just a bit damning overall. But still, he was up to date with the current knowledge. He was sticking to the basics of his actual family background of coming from some wealth and stuff. Having learned in training that when creating a new identity and background, you always kept a bit of your actual life there to make it credible.

Smiling as he lifted the fork Kagome's mom had so politely provided him with since he could not seem to master Chopsticks, he took a bite, forcing the questions to stop. This was lunch; how could they not eat?

* * *

It was in silence that they walked home. Quatre was well aware of Kagome's three friends following behind them, trying to be stealthy. And as he looked over at the girl, he noted that she was well aware of them, though acting like she was utterly clueless about it. Then he observed her more casually from the corner of his eye. It was not the first time he noticed how she moved with a grace and confidence that spoke of some type of militant training.

She was very athletic, and her body was toned. And after seeing her in Physical Education, he knew she was well beyond what an average person their age was supposed to be here. But it behooved him as to how she got this way. Her instincts were on par with his, though nowhere near what Duo and Heero were capable of. But she made herself-match that of her fellow student so she would not stand out.

Then there was the fact that the others had asked if he knew about Kagome's health concerns. This had set Kagome off, and she had ripped into them, telling them to mind their own business. It was effectively shocking not just him with that outburst but the others as well, who just looked at her in shock. It was not normal for her to do that, and a lot of apologies were given.

One thing Quatre did find amusing, though, was the fact that there was one guy who liked Kagome a lot. Not that he got the hint that she was not into him at all. She smiled and was polite, but only in a tolerant way as he kept talking to her. Even asking her out on a date, to which she finally gave in. There had been great reluctance on that front. Which had her friends squealing most offensively? He frowned at that thought. If she didn't want to go on a date, then why would she do so?

"Because it is a temporary fix to a problem I get to deal with for the next three years."

Starting a bit, Quatre felt heat suffuse his face. He hadn't been aware that he'd spoken aloud. And Kagome's answer was vexing in it made absolutely no sense at all. But he looked at her as they passed the old well house. Not missing the longing look in the depths of her eyes. Something he had come to know and understand in the last month. That the wellhouse was oddly important to her, and though having explored it himself, he found nothing unusual in it. Except for what they called Sutras and Fuda's placed around the Well's lip. Sealing it up according to Kagome's grandfather, but not from what or whom?

Any questions he asked were redirected in another direction. It was a mystery he wanted to solve himself. Since he still had not a single clue on how to get back to his own time, or even world, which means back to researching black holes, wormholes, the basic string theory that this time had and making him realize that they were primitive compared to his time. But then again, his time was more primitive than this time in the social, culture, and internet.

_**TBC!**_


	4. ch 3 Holiday Thoughts!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters, that right belongs to Katsuyuki Sumizawa and Masashi Ikeda. Nor do I own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Quatre stood off to the side, watching as the Higurashi family moved about with the start of what looked to be a rather large crowd. His mind has been going over the last few months. He had experienced a few new holidays that his time and world didn't have. Halloween was interesting. The concept of people dressing up in costume and going to houses and businesses for candy was unique. Then again, he had been dressed as himself he'd come to find out. Which had landed him a job as something called a Cosplayer at a cafe?

He'd also been sat down with Souta and made to watch a few animes. One of which was called Gundam Wing AC. It shocked him to his core to see himself in cartoon form on the screen. How accurate the events were, give or take a few things. Though when Kagome had found him watching it, the resulting conversation they had about knowledge was rather enlightening and confusing. It was making him wonder just what was going through her head. But, either way, he'd been unable to watch the end of the show because it had not been out. It went up to the Lunar Base. And the battle between Trowa and Heero. It was painful to see it.

He was smiling as he watched Souta run over to a short, dark-haired girl, cheeks red as he nervously offered to show her around the shrine grounds. The boy was awkward, but it was apparent to everyone but those two children that they liked each other. Quatre was amazed at how diverse Tokyo was. How accepting yet prudish the culture was. A far cry from where he had come from. Where they mostly fight.

When things settled again, Quatre let his mind jump to the next major holiday. He rather enjoyed it. And if he did make it back to his time and world and the war had concluded. For those that survived, he would be doing this. Thanksgiving had given him a new appreciation for home-cooked food. And Mrs. Higurashi was a darned good cook. His waistline had increased a few sizes that night and the following days.

It was watching Souta and the elder Higurashi being chased out of the kitchen by the two females with spoons and spatula that would be the memory he'd always keep. Mainly Kagome covered in flour, and what he learned later was stuffing as that had been her _task_ to make this year while her mother covered almost everything else—resulting in a feast that could have fed many in his time.

He smiled widely as his eyes met that of some of his fellow students from the school. The girls still talked to him incessantly, asking him out on dates. Which he mostly turned down. It had taken him being cornered and snapping to make them understand that he was not interested in a romantic relationship with anyone. He'd eventually have to go home, or so he hoped. When they smiled and nodded back at him, Quatre watched as they walked up to the shrine and prayed.

The next holiday was one he was very familiar with, Christmas. He recalled all the fun times as a small child with all his older sisters. The gifts that had been hand made and given out. He'd worked extra hard at the cafe, portraying himself, earning a rather large bonus to buy a few gifts for the Higurashi family. He was somewhat indebted to them, and he loved the gifts they had gotten him as well.

Souta had gone out and gotten him a _perfect grade_ kit of his Gundam to build. The elder male Higurashi bought him books and scrolls on the history of the Shinto religion as well as mythologies. He was giving Quatre more insight into the culture, or a specific aspect of their culture. Kagome, well, her gift was something he would cherish. It was a bow and arrow complete with a quiver. Quatre knew it was an odd gift. But he had found Kagome out behind her house one-day practicing Archery of all things.

He'd watched her for hours before she finally spoke to him. The way her body moved with fluid grace. How powerful her tiny frame was as she pulled the string back and fired arrow after arrow at various targets. Her accuracy was at least in the ninety percentile. Their conversation had sparked his interest. And when the chance came at school, Kagome took him with her to the Archer Club, where he got inducted before he knew what happened.

Most of the club were girls. He was one of three guys, and that included the instructor. When he had started, he was abysmal at even pulling the string. Not one to have a big head, he was amazed at the skill Kagome showed with the bow. Now he was fairly accurate, hitting the target four to five times out of every ten arrows. The practice at the shrine in Kagomes personal space was beneficial. It also gave him more time to get to know Kagome personally.

The sound of a soft laugh drew him out of his thoughts, and Quatre saw Kagome laughing at the antics of a small kid as she knelt in her traditional shrine maiden Haori and Hakama, which looked very natural on her petite frame. He watched as she stood and grasped the child's hand and brought them to the shrine and showed them how to pray by clapping their hands and hanging their head in silence for a few seconds before ringing the bell. Just to have the child throw in a few yen into the offering box.

This offering to the gods was intriguing to him. Even when young, Quatre felt that there was more to everything. Hence why he claimed, there was a heartbeat in space. It was like something was watching and protecting those that it found worthy of traversing the cold, empty depths. And if one could make something real by believing in it, then he would continue to believe in it. Because going through that odd Blackhole, or was it a wormhole? Either way, he knew he should have died. But here he was alive and well, in what could be a different world or just time for him—learning, adapting.

When Kagome turned, her eyes caught his. The smile she gave him had him feeling more relaxed as a loud bell tolled out across the city. It was getting late as the paper lanterns, and the stone ones were lit. The few stalls that the Higurashi's allowed to be set up for games and food were now opening. Figuring he'd go inspect them, Quatre shifted and pushed away from the Goshinboku or God tree. The tree always seemed to be surrounded in an aura of calm and peace, and he liked that.

It was New Year's. A time of renewal and festivities in Japan. Strolling in the Yukata that Mrs. Higurashi had given him. One that he had found out after putting it on and stepping out of his room that had belonged to the former Mr. Higurashi. The way two sets of brown eyes glistened with tears at the sight of him in it. While Kagome's blue ones looked at him in a silent contemplative manner, before she allowed a small, sad smile to appear and vanished from sight for a few hours, that whole experience left an impression on him. More so after learning that the late Mr. Higurashi died in a car accident when Kagome was young.

"You look good in that."

Quatre stiffened and kept from whipping around to defend himself. Some things, he noted, had not changed even at this time. His training and conditioning were still heavily ingrained in him. Just to look down and see Kagome looking up at him with a sparkle in the depths of her blue eyes. She was amused at his reaction. Taking a deep breath before smiling at her, Quatre nodded silently at her compliment. Not sure what to say or even how.

"So, enjoying yourself yet?"

He knew she was just making small talk. That there was something on her mind. Something she was not ready to talk about as he saw her eyes dart to the old well house.

"Yes. It is much different how I spent New Years," he said.

The way her eyebrows jumped up on her forehead as she looked shocked at his comment. They were still operating under the guise of him having amnesia. But Quatre knew that somehow Kagome knew better. Hell, the girl had an odd knack for saying random things that were accurate. As if she were psychic and could read a person's mind. Not that he believed in stuff like that. Gods or higher beings were more probable as that came from faith in the spiritual. Superpowers, that was just childish, even if it was something that was just as alluring.

"I see. Well, glad that you are opening up and sharing, what you remember," Kagome said, her voice sounding pleased and yet mockingly sage-like.

"Hmm," Was all he replied, making a bit of sadness flicker in the depths of her blue eyes for but a second or two. Which was a thing that made him want to find out more about her overall?

Quatre stopped before a booth that had people kneeling with little paper circles trying to catch goldfish. It was amusing how many broke their tool before being able to scoop a fish into the small bowl they were provided. It was a test of skill and dexterity. Understanding the strength of paper stretched tight while wet. Bending down, knowing Kagome was by him watching, he offered a 100 yen coin for one try. Rolling up the sleeves of the Yukata, he let his eyes track the beautiful fish as they danced in the water as they swam around. Before deciding on one with a single black spot maring its orange-gold body.

Taking a deep breath, he only put half the little scoop into the water and hearded the fish towards him slowly. Then with a deft flick, he caught the side of the fish on the edge of the loop. Glad it was made of wood and not metal as he dropped his bowl to just above the water and flicked the fish into it deftly. He was hearing a loud round of applause and a few mumbles of beginner luck and standing as he handed the bowl to the stall owner to put the fish in a small clear bag. Quatre waited until he had the fish in hand before giving it to Kagome.

"I'll call it, Spot. You can have it," he stated, watching her reaction.

The faint tint of pink to her cheeks as she took the fish from him and smiled a shy smile. Something he was coming to find he liked seeing on her. Because it made the blue in her eyes lighten a shade or two. Kagome was complex, intriguing, and so very different from all the females (his sisters included) that he knew. She was polite, friendly, and helpful in one second. In the next cold, hard, and distant. Then there was time she was contemplative and withdrawn, just to be sad and lonely the next. And in the five months, he'd been there Quatre didn't like it when she looked Sad and Lonely.

"Thank you, my friend," Kagome said softly as she turned to look in the direction her name just came from.

Looking in the same direction, he saw her grandfather coming towards her with Hojo in tow. That was another thing that confused him. Kagome liked the boy as a friend. Yet the boy wanted more. She never really encouraged him, just accepted at random to go on a date with him after denying him for a long while. It was showing him that Kagome was often too sweet for her own good, even with a temper buried deep under everything. He was sighing as he watched her walk away, back straight and stiff. He knew that her grandfather was going to broach her looking at potential marriage candidates again. Something Kagome was refusing because she claimed at the end of high school once she graduated, she would be leaving.

When he had asked her about it, Kagome had told him rudely in a forceful voice to mind his own damn business. But he could tell that whatever it was she was hiding with that occasional sad look dealt with her leaving. That and the well house. Shrugging as he pushed the thought away, Quatre continued to walk and look at the stalls. It would be another day he would think about this. Because he knew it was important. How or why he didn't know.

_**TBC!**_


	5. Ch 4 Holiday Follow Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters; that right belongs to Katsuyuki Sumizawa and Masashi Ikeda. Nor do I own InuYasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Quatre smiled as he watched Souta flit from one shelf to another in the small boutique. It had been a busy two months since the new year. And he was now acquainted with a much antiquated holiday that left him glad he didn't have much of a sweet tooth. As well as a new appreciation for all that Heero Yuy had gone through with Relina Peacecraft.

"Oh, maybe this?"

Letting his gaze focus on what Souta was lifting, Quatre thought for a few seconds before he gave a small shake of his head. The boy was clearly on pins and needles with picking out the right gift for his female friend. Same said friend that had him following along during the New Year's festival. Young love was something that was to be appreciated and celebrated, even if it was severely awkward.

"Okay. Thanks again for coming to help me, Quatre."

Giving a warm smile, Quatre let his gaze go to the shelves to his left. There were all kinds of small nick nacks displayed from little hand-cut glass and crystal figurines to stuffed animals and ribbons. Truly it was eclectic, but it was definitely in the realm of girls only. Letting out a small sigh as he turned his gaze back towards Souta, who had stopped and knelt on the floor. The whole bottom shelf was covered in arts and crafts kits of all kinds.

"I think that might be best," He said to Souta.

When the boy lifted his head and looked at him, brown eyes wide and sparkling, it warmed Quatre. Now for himself to find a good gift in return for the one chocolate he had accepted. Valentine had been a nightmare, making him glad for his world, not celebrating such a psychotic level of mental stress. He had tons shoved in his shoe locker, on his desk, snuck into his school bag. It was almost horrifying. And a part of him was glad that he had never had to attend public school.

Though he had been well educated and thoroughly prepared for the said day, the actual surviving said day was different. Having sworn not to accept any chocolate or gifts, yet he did. Kagome's handmade chocolate had not been too sweet, yet the smooth texture that did melt the moment it hit his tongue. When Souta had started laughing at him, it had taken a bit to get why. Learning that on White Day, March Fourteenth, guys gave a gift in return to the girls whose chocolate he had accepted.

Thankfully he had only accepted Kagomes, and the other girls didn't know it. But still, the twentieth century had some unique cultural beliefs and traditions.

"Have you found anything yet?"

Blinking and coming out of his thoughts, he saw Souta looking up at him with a cheeky grin plastered across his face. Quirking an eyebrow, Quatre shook his head no and turned and walked towards the front of the store. Not missing the look that the clerk was giving him. Even after almost eight months now, there was so much to learn still, see, and do.

"Well, what are you thinking then?"

Smiling at Souta, Quatre gave a small shake of his head to indicate he had an idea. When a look of expectation appeared on Souta's face, indicating he wanted to know. Quatre smiled widely and looked away. The quiet huff of indignation from the boy was amusing. But he didn't want Souta to know, because he would torment Kagome and possibly slip and spill it. White Day was tomorrow, after all.

* * *

He watched as Kagome turned the small wrapped pack over in her hands. The look of confusion and anticipation caused her eyes to brighten a few shades. It was a simple gift, something he was able to make on his own. And after looking at an art shop, he found the last few pieces to add to it. He was glad he had picked up on carving.

The moment Kagome pulled the sapphire hued ribbon and the small white cloth bag (could be used as a handkerchief) to reveal the little carved dog that he had painted white and added a small clue crescent on its forehead. He had chosen to do this particular piece because of how she would look when she told stories to Souta about fairy tales of a girl's adventures in Feudal Japan. The giant dog had stood out so much with the detail she had infused into describing it.

"Quatre?"

"Kagome?" he asked, keeping his voice a whisper. "What is wrong? Do you hate it?"

He wasn't ready for the look Kagome was giving him as he met her gaze head-on. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears as she pressed the small wooden figurine to her chest. Then before he could react, Kagome was hugging him tightly with one arm, face buried in his chest.

"No, I love it. It is perfect."

Her words had his shoulders dropping as tension he hadn't known was there seeped out. Being patient, he patted her on her back soothingly, as he had done for his sisters in the past. Waiting for when she was ready to step back and talk, which didn't take too long, no more than three minutes.

"I am glad you liked it," he said, smiling down at her, enjoying how she suddenly became shy. "I put a lot of work into it to make it right.

"Yes, I can tell. It is a really perfect replica based on what I mentioned in the stories I tell."

Quatre smiled contentedly at Kagome as she continued to hold it over her heart. He was glad that the gift was well-received.

_**TBC!**_


End file.
